(C): Average Day at UA: Momo and Mineta
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: Minoru Mineta finds himself in a fortunate situation. While Momo Yaoyorozu finds herself in an unfortunate situation.


**Another Commission piece. If any of you want to order one yourself, I put some info about it on my bio.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Ugh, really?" Momo didn't feel any reason to be civil in the situation she found herself in at the moment.

"You're the one who set your rate to five thousand yen for one handjob." Minetta remarked, having gleefully followed the lady to the sports closet, a secluded place for his quick and dirty fun.

"If I didn't need to increase my performance numbers, I'd be leaving you to deal with your problem yourself." Despite having a stable amount of clients, she had fallen behind her fellow classmates. Having rejected so many jobs in fact, that she was ordered by the "boss" to not reject any job until she made up the difference. And Minoru Mineta was just a number she was marking off.

"C'mon, don't be so cold." He climbed up on some stored mats to sit down. "You get money and I get joy, it's a win/win." The grape boy started to undo his belt buckle and wriggle out of his pants and underwear. "Hey, why don't you create some PE clothes and put them on, fit with the scenery and all that."

She moved a hand to massage her temple as she grew annoyed. "You're not going to get that for free, and you're already getting "schoolgirl" with my uniform, now let's just get this over with so I can go back to studying."

Getting on her knees, she made a small pillow to help with kneeling on the bare concrete floor. Finding herself face to face with Mineta's limp member.

Starting off, the smartest girl in class 1-A grabbed her client's dick and began to jack it off. A bored look on her face as the phallus grew in her grasp.

"C'mon, you could make more of a show about it. What about a smile, maybe a kiss." The greedy pervert spoke.

"Unless you have more money in your pockets, I don't have to do anything of the sort, now quiet down." Using one hand she rubbed her palm against his head and slid to stimulate the slit of his penis and let her fingers run along his glands. The other went down to the gonads and gave them some acknowledgement. Holding them in her hand and rubbing her thumb against the skin, alternating how firmly she held them and sometimes running a finger along their taint.

Her small classmate started to buck against her hands after two minutes. Momo was ready to get back to her preparation for tomorrow's test, after she thoroughly washed her hands of course. But she would never have accounted for what would happen next.

Popping off one of the grape colored balls that was instantly replaced, Mineta readied his ingenious plan.

With a free hand, he firmly gripped the busty student's raven hair, then, as she moved the hand off his cock head to swat his hand away, he took a bite out of his sticky ball.

"You can't touch unless yo-!" Her monotone statement was cut short as the dick before her grew dramatically within the blink of an eye. Easily bridging the gap between the cock and her newly opened mouth.

All she could process was the taste of the grape flavored pre-cum as Mineta used his other hand to fuck her face.

The head had been firmly lodged in during the initial shock, and now she was left gagging and coughing as the grapist roughly tried to push himself further down her throat. His cock leaving quite the outline before his climax came far too quickly for his liking. Momo had really been too good at that handjob.

In a deep groan, Mineta tried to shove Momo's face even deeper down his length, but lost the strength to do so as he felt his cum get sucked down her warm throat. Pulling out as he felt lightheaded, he unintentionally ended up filling the scholar's mouth with spunk, as well staining her hair, shirt, and face with creamy white jizz.

As he was catching his breath, Yaoyorozu just stayed in place, jaw dropped and a vacant look on her face as drool and cum fell down her chin.

While her brain was rebooting, she took in the qualities of the cum that surrounded her. It's taste, the smell, how it felt, she didn't even realized she had swallowed everything until she felt her tongue run over her teeth to try and get any speck left over. None of her other clients had had such a massive effect on her, as well, none of them had anything close to the size she was now experiencing.

In this delirious haze, she grabbed her impressive set of breasts and brought them up to her face to lap up the semen left on her blouse. Quite a magnificent sight for the purple midget to see as he lost his high.

In a show of his quirk's versatility, Mineta used two balls to stick to her shirt and rip it open, buttons flying everywhere.

Looking at the assailant, Momo saw the crazed look in his eyes that came whenever he was lost in his perverted fantasies. Yelping as his grubby little hands groped her pristine melons from outside her simple gray bra. Feeling his newly enlarged prick jabbing against the underside of her boobs, she used her hands to let it slide into her cleavage, once again getting his cock to slide right into her open mouth.

The midget was standing on the mats now as he pulled the prostitute closer by her tits while simultaneously using them to jerk himself off. Feeling her nipples strain against the fabric as his eyes were spirals and his red face had the biggest, smuggest grin never before seen by man.

"Glad to see that foul mood of yours is gone. Looks like all you needed was a dick to put you in your place." He let go of one of her breasts to slap it and watched the tit jiggle and shake against his proud member.

"You and the other girls always refused my patronage, and look where that god you. Sucking my cock free of charge, what do you think of that?!" He slapped her other tit as he thrusted his dick between the valley of her breasts.

Momo tried to say something, but couldn't form words with her mouth slobbering over the slab of man meat poking against the back of her throat. "That was a rhetorical question you idiot. I don't care what you think, because for once, I'm the one looking down on you!" This felt very cathartic for the grape themed "hero".

His mood only improved as the dark haired woman tried to defend herself, causing vibrations to go through his dick and the slobber to help slick his cock against her funbags.

Finally deciding that the bra had outlived its allure, Mineta literally jumped forwards from the mats, shoving his dick to the hilt against her tits, forcing it down her throat as she choked on it.

As Momo began to fall backwards, Mineta grabbed her hair to stabilize himself and waited for the young genius to do what he expected. A loud tearing noise filled the sports shed as the duo landed with no issue. Momo had used her power to create a cushion for her impact in the form of a few throw pillows expelled from her back, causing her shirt and bra to break off from the pressure.

Grabbing the broken bra, the purple boy threw it to the side and took in her rosy pink nipples. Toying with them between his fingers as he continued to thrust into her titjob.

Pushing the nipples together, he licked at their tips before fervently sucking on both of them like he was trying to get milk to come out. Causing Yaoyorozu to moan as she licked at whatever part of his dick she could reach.

Her hands were pumping in and out of her wet cunt as even just sucking on such a large phallus got this rich girl so excited. Her only clients before this had been businessmen (and a few women). None of them had had the stamina and drive that a Hero held.

Feeling that large, warm shaft pulse between her breasts, Momo readied herself as cum spewed forth again. However, this time she would not be given an out. Needing to swallow all of the cum that the small man produced. Making sure that every inch in her mouth was properly worshiped for the pleasure it gave.

As the glorious cock before her was pulled away, Momo still craned her head and reached out her tongue to reach for it until it was too far out of reach. The strange growth his quirk granted finally leaving.

Moving from his sitting position on the busty girl's torso, Mineta felt the strain of his "new technique" and thought that it might be time to take a break.

That was until he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Looking back, he saw the hooker that had been sucking on his dick for the past half hour with a red face and a look of shameless desperation.

"I-I need you to fuck me." She was surprised how well that came out after she had been forced to keep her mouth for so long. "I haven't cum once, and I'm not sure if I can get there with just my fingers. I need you to fuck my drenched cunt."

As realization of what was happening set in, Mineta regained his insane expression and started to pant. It was nearly to the level of hyperventilating as he grabbed another ball off of his head and was getting ready to bite it before an idea came to him.

"Get on your hands and knees." He spoke, feeling extreme satisfaction at being able to order around such a sexy lady.

Without question, the student got on her hands and knees between the stone floor and her assortment of pillows. Pushing her butt towards him as she was still wearing her skirt, and now drenched, gray panties.

In a show of marksmanship, Mineta threw his balls and stuck Momo's arms and legs to the floor, though some pillows got stuck to them as well.

With the fact of her hands and feet being bound to the floor kicking in, the usually level headed heroine began to slightly freak out and pull against the balls. Moving a few inches as the ball stretched, but quickly forcing her back to her original position.

That was, until she felt hands grip the hem of her skirt and bring them and her panties in one fell swoop.

A hand pressed against her ass as the sticky hero put his face against her cunt and took a deep and, in his opinion, well deserved breath of her sweet essence. Taking one long lick to get a taste of her before she'd be filled with his super-dick.

While she shuddered from the lick, four more of those sticky balls were placed against her skin. The cool and somewhat slimey spheres staying firm against her skin as she felt a weight get added to her behind.

With Mineta setting up these final four grapes as railings, he finally took a bite of another grape as his dong grew.

Humping back and forth, the little pervert that could was sliding his dick against the top student's already dripping snatch. Teasing her for the time soon to come.

Using one hand to align himself and the others on grapes to stay balanced, the hero in training shot himself forwards and lost his virginity.

Both teenagers felt an impossible heat from the other. Mineta being sucked into a vice that he never wants to leave, and Momo getting a miniature climax as she felt something far larger than her fingers make way inside her cunt.

The two began awkwardly, neither keeping a rhythm and using sharp erratic thrusts to try and get more of the other. It took a few minutes until they got a feel for the other. The duo now taking advantage of the position and rock themselves back and forth to push more and more of this quirk affected dick deeper and deeper inside.

As this monster reached places that Momo didn't even know existed inside of her, she couldn't stop herself from cumming. Her pussy constricting even tighter around Mineta's dick as he kept trying to pump deeper inside, prolonging her already mind-blowing climax.

"Fuck me, Mineta, why did you never share this dick before!" Momo could barely keep herself on all fours as drool fell down her chin and dripped from her breasts to the cushions below. "You can't stop fucking me, I can't let you go!" She didn't have any real say over the words that left her mouth, it was just something that her body did without her input. "Fuck me whenever or whereever you want, I don't care, I belong to you so long as you keep giving me this cock that's stirring up my insides! Fuck, I'm cumming again!"

Seeing no reason to try and hold himself back, Mineta let a load out to paint this pristine cunt white. But he couldn't leave it at something so simple like this, not when he just got told he could have this bombshell at anywhere and anytime he wanted.

Grabbing more balls off his head, Mineta shoved at least a dozen down his face in less than four second as he was having trouble eating them that fast.

"GRAPE RU-AHG!" As he screamed out a battle cry, the young man found himself choking on his own quirk. Falling off the beauty before him and into the pillows on the floor as he tried to cough it out to no luck.

Momo was no help either, to delirious from her orgasm to even register that Mineta had fallen. Even had she not been in the throws of climax, she was still stuck to the floor.

With his vision growing bleary, the perverted male saw light coming from the outside as the door was opened by someone in nearly all black.

"I can't believe I need to save _you_ of all people." The feminine voice muttered as they got on their knees to perform CPR.

**XxXx**

Counting the money money she had taken from Todoroki's wallet, Ochako found that he had more than enough cash to pay her twice over.

"Just how much spending money does he have?" The less fortunate girl wondered aloud as she walked into the infirmary. It's just a shame that she forgot about the noise canceling walls in the only room in school with many beds.

The sight before her sure was bizarre, Momo was bound and gagged as she desperately tried to scream out in pleasure with Midnight fucking her with enough force to make the steel bedframe creak. The ex-maid of the last adventure taking note of the large fist sized yellow balls connected to the scholar's anus, and from the look of it, there was plenty left to put inside.

"Your one job is to have sex and get the cash!" She seemed quite furious at the student beneath her, slapping her ass with loud, heavy swats. "You don't get to give clients anything for free! You're performing a service, not whoring yourself out to anyone!" She reached down and twisted Momo's nipples. Ochako noticed that they were pierced, something she'd never noticed in the showers after PE.

"Ah, Young Ochako, how are you deary, mind closing the door?" A kind and soft voice came from the side as Recovery Girl welcomed her.

"You said some stupid shit about 'belonging to him'?! I thought you were a smartass, not a cock hungry slut who can't keep her panties on!" Midnight continued, the M-Rated Hero was making damn sure to fuck the stupid out of this girl.

Doing what was asked, Uraraka closed the door and tried to form thoughts again.

"I couldn't find Ms. Kayama to give my payment to, so I came to find you instead." She explained herself to the elderly woman, handing the bills over.

"I figured as much. Sit down next to Young Kyouka and I'll go deposit the money." The ex-pro waved her cane to the side where Jirou held a heavy blush, sitting in a plastic chair and "trying to read the magazine" she held with a death grip. _Ochako wouldn't notice that one earjack had gone beneath the sonic heroine's clothes._

"So… what happened?" She asked the embarrassed girl beside her.

"Mineta." Was all they were willing to say on the matter, only Midnight knowing what happened to him as the teacher had to punish both of her students for this behavior.

Ochako opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Midnight shoved the anal beads so deep into Momo that she began creating them without realizing.

**XxXxXxXx**


End file.
